What Lies Underneath is A Heart Beating for Love
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: Yui has fallen sick with a fever and Apollon is very worried. He has realized his feelings for Yui as Yui has also realized her feelings for him. But the two have yet to confess their love to one another. What will happen between them? Will Apollon be able to take the risk to love again and go after Yui? Will Yui accept that she has fallen for a Greek God?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I decided to write a fanfic on this couple from the anime Kamigami No Asobi because I love them together and they need more stories! O_O So if you like this anime and you like Yui x Apollon then here is a story for you! Enjoy! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is Fairy going to be okay?" Apollon said. He was overly worried as he looked at Yui lying in bed. Thoth placed his hand on her forehead while the others waited anxiously on what he had to say.

"She seems to have a fever. Humans get sick like this from time to time. If she rests, she'll be back on her feet soon."

Yui felt miserable under the covers. As much as she wanted to get out of bed, she knew that she wouldn't be able to. Apollon gently grabbed onto Yui's hand. She looked over at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'll stay by your side Fairy. No matter what, I won't leave your side."

"Well if Apollon is staying, then I'll stay too," Takeru said.

"I don't think so," Thoth replied, "All of you need to get back to your studies."

"He's right. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Yui said as she smiled. She didn't want to be the reason for the Gods getting behind on their work. Apollon kept his eyes fixed on her. He really didn't want to leave her side. Especially since she looked so weak and helpless, he was worried that someone would try to do something to her.

Yui looked back at him, the smile still remaining on her face. "Make sure to work hard. I'll be cheering for all of you in my dreams." The heaviness in Yui's eyes was growing heavier. She wanted to continue awake, but her eyes could no longer take it and closed shut.

"Fairy…"

"Well then, let's get to the classroom. We have a lot to cover today," Thoth said as he started to leave the room, practically pushing everyone else out with him. Apollon took one last glance at Yui before he made his way to follow after the others.

It didn't take long for Yui to enter into a deep slumber, as if she hadn't slept in days. It was partially true since she would stay up late most nights to practice with her sword. She also spent some nights talking with Melissa about her day and what the Gods had accomplished. Usually after a while of talking about all of that, Yui would remain focused on Apollon for the rest of the conversation. Melissa pointed it out the day before she got sick and to Yui's surprise he was right.

"Apollon…" she mumbled in her sleep.

XXXX

After a long hour and a half of non-stop lecturing from Thoth, Apollon quickly rushed out of the room and ran down the hallway. Before anyone could yell at him or chase after him, Apollon made it his goal to go check on Yui first. He didn't want to let any of the other Gods be alone with her.

He tried to stay focused throughout the class so he wouldn't need to worry about studying later on. His main priority was to watch over Yui and make sure she got better. Making his way to her room, he silently and carefully opened the door. Inside Yui was still fast asleep on her bed. Apollon gently closed the door behind him before he walked over to her bedside. Her sleeping form was peaceful and beautiful.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at her?"

Apollon quickly looked to the side and saw the yellow puppet standing on Yui's desk.

"I didn't know you were there!" Apollon nearly yelled.

"I was sleeping earlier and just woke up an hour ago. Yui still has a high fever."

Apollon looked back at Yui and gently placed his hand on her forehead. She was still hot and there was some sweat on her now. "How long will it take for her to get better?"

"I'm not sure myself. But Yui's a strong girl, so she'll get better in no time," Melissa replied confidently.

"Better in time for the second play we planned to have tomorrow night?" Apollon asked the puppet.

"Hmm, there is a chance she'll be fine by then. If she continues to rest and take medicine, then the play will go on as planned."

Apollon hoped Melissa was right. The first play they did was an unexpected disaster. Everything went wrong, but the other students ended up liking the chaos they had caused on stage. It was fun, but even so, Apollon wasn't able to kiss Yui as the prince of the play. This time he had gotten lucky again and gotten the role of the prince. He wanted it to be perfect when their lips would finally touch. He wanted to show his friends and everyone else that his love for Yui was strong.

Melissa kept his buttoned eyes on Apollon's pensive face. Looking at the young God he could easily tell that Apollon had feelings for Yui. The way he looked at her and worried about her were enough signs that told Melissa he was serious. If only Yui could express her love, but Melissa knew that the young girl was still denying that she had feelings for the blonde haired boy.

"I wonder what would happen if I ended up with Fairy…" Apollon mumbled under his breath.

"What do you think would happen?" Melissa asked in response. Apollon looked at him a bit surprised. It was obvious that he didn't think the yellow puppet had heard him, but alas Melissa did hear him. Putting his gaze back on Yui, he sighed.

"It ended badly with Cassandra…So I'm scared that something bad will happen to Fairy if we were to…" Apollon didn't even want to imagine something happening to Yui. He had suffered over Cassandra's death for a long time, only until she used Yui's body to tell him it was time to move on and that it wasn't his fault. So he took her advice and continued on with his life. It was then that he noticed how strongly he felt towards Yui.

"Listen Apollon Agana Belea, son of Zeus, if you let your fear consume you then you'll regret not taking a risk. Yui won't be in danger if she does end up accepting your feelings, but you won't know if you don't take the chance." Melissa wanted to help the two. Apollon was afraid to get hurt and lose Yui while Yui was afraid of admitting that she had fallen in love with the God of the Sun.

A smile formed on Apollon's lips. "You're right Melissa. I can't continue to stay silent. If I do I might just lose Fairy to one of the others. I'll figure out a way to confess my feelings."

"That's the spirit!" Melissa cheered in joy.

At that moment Yui began to open her eyes. Apollon and Melissa both quickly put their attention onto her. "Fairy! You're awake!" Apollon said in delight. Yui looked at him and smiled.

"Apollon…Did class end already?"

Apollon nodded his head. "I made sure to pay extra attention and take a lot of notes like Tsukito always does. Then I rushed back here once class ended to check up on you. How are you feeling? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I think I might sleep for a little more before dinner."

"Then go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up once it's time for dinner."

"Thanks," Yui said before she closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep. Apollon felt the need to stroke her head. He liked being alone with Yui. He liked seeing her smile directed only to him. He wondered if he could even go as far as eating dinner alone with Yui in her room. He made it his goal to do just that.

XXXX

"Hey Weed, do you want more soup?" Takeru asked from his place on the floor. Yui shook her head.

"No thanks Takeru. I'm starting to get full."

"Umm, Apollon, are you alright?" Hades said as he looked at his silent nephew. All the other Gods were sitting around Yui's room while they ate their food along with Melissa. Apollon looked up from his plate to look at his uncle.

"I'm fine. I think I just wished for too much," he said with a guilty smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well there you go! ^_^ My first fanfic on Yui x Apollon! I'm still debating on whether or not I should continue with this story or just leave it a one shot. What do you think? Let me know. If I get enough follows, favorites and/or reviews then I'll consider it :D Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter to the story! :D Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I feel dizzy," Yui said seconds after she woke up and sat up on her bed. She slept throughout the night without any trouble, but strangely she still felt sick. _I thought I was better last night._ It didn't make sense to her on how she could feel so much better the night before but then feel twice as bad the next day.

"Good morning Yui!" Melissa said as he made his way towards her. "How are you feeling? Are you ready to get back to class?"

"Umm, yes, I feel so much better!" Yui knew she shouldn't lie, but she didn't want anyone to worry about her any more. She also didn't want to be the reason for the play being cancelled; she was the princess after all. Apollon was going to play the prince just like the last time, but this time everything would turn out the way it should, Thoth made sure of it. Of course that meant that Apollon would place the glass slipper on her foot, and then kiss her at the end of the play.

How exactly would that kiss feel? The thought of it made Yui blush. It could be the doorway to something bigger between her and Apollon. That's why she needed to act like she was better. That play and that kiss would determine it for her on whether or not she should take the chance to be with a Greek God.

"Hey Yui, are you just going to stare into space or are you going to get ready?" Melissa asked as he sat on the floor.

"O-Oh yes of course! Sorry, I started thinking about something," Yui replied with a nervous smile.

"Could it be that you were thinking about Apollon?"

"EH?!"

"Gotcha! Well it is kind of obvious by the way your face went all red and everything."

"There's no use in lying to you is there? Eventually you can tell what I'm thinking just by looking at me."

"I'm glad you understand. Now hurry and get ready! You know how Thoth is if you're even one second late."

With that being said Yui quickly dashed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Even with the throbbing pain in her head, she had to put up a smile and make sure that she didn't do anything that would let any of the others suspect that she was still sick. It was going to be a long day.

XXXX

Having to force herself to stay focused on the lecture and take notes wasn't easy. Yui felt like she would collapse at any moment. She was happy that everyone believed that she was feeling better. Although having to show them that she was feeling better was the most difficult. There were a few instances when she felt Apollon's eyes glance her way. His green eyes were always so gentle; Yui would lose herself at times when she had to look at them.

It was a nice feeling knowing that he genuinely worried about her, but at the same time it made her uneasy since she was still fighting with her inner emotions. Shaking away all of the thoughts that were in her head, Yui tried her hardest to keep focused. Thoth was still going on about the lesson for the day and everyone seemed to be listening in their own way.

The heavy feeling of her burning head was torturing. If she could just lie her head down, she'd be able to focus more, but she knew that she couldn't do that. How many more minutes until class was over? Yui kept wondering. Before long Thoth closed his book and told everyone that class was done for the day. He told them to make sure they were ready for the play and then walked off.

Yui sighed in relief, thankful that the class was finally over. It didn't take long for Balder and Apollon to make their way to her side.

"Are you ready for the play, Fairy?" Apollon asked with his usual cheerful smile.

"Yes, it's going to be a lot of fun just like the last one," Yui responded with an equally bright smile.

"Are you okay with Apollon being the prince? If not, I can switch roles with him," Balder said while getting Yui's attention away from Apollon.

"Yes, I'm fine with it. We did draw sticks again so it was fair." Yui was inwardly excited for the play that would take place later on in the day.

"It's not fair that I have to be the step-sister again!" Takeru complained.

"You make a very beautiful step-sister. It's as if you were born for that role," Loki said with a mischievous grin.

"It's a bit interesting how we all got the same roles again," Tsukito said.

"It was probably destiny," Apollon nearly yelled.

"Don't get too excited Apollon. Just keep hoping that everything will turn out better this time," Hades said to his over-enthusiastic nephew.

"Umm, everyone, I think I'm going to go back to my room. I'll meet you all before the play." Yui really needed to get some rest. Her whole body was starting to shake and it wasn't helping her already throbbing headache.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Apollon offered.

"I'll be okay. Thanks for the offer. Bye everyone!" Yui said as she stood up and started to make her way out of the classroom. Truthfully she would have loved walking to her room with Apollon by her side, but she couldn't take the risk of him finding out that she was sick again. _A nice nap should help me feel better._ In a few hours she would be playing Cinderella and in a few hours she would be kissed by her prince charming.

XXXX

"Yui, are you sure you're okay?" Melissa asked in concern. Yui was already dressed up as Cinderella but it had taken her a while to put on the costume.

"I'm fine. My head just started hurting a little." In reality Yui was starting to burn up even more and her headache was as bad as it was before her nap. Her body was still shaking but she forced herself to get through all of it. She couldn't disappoint the others.

"Well Melissa I'm off. Wish me luck!"

"You'll do great!" Melissa responded cheerfully. Yui smiled back and began to make her way out of her room. It was close to show time. She just hoped everything would go well.

XXXX

The auditorium was filled with awaiting students. Everyone was looking forward to the play again. The curtain began to rise as Yui and Dionysus were the only ones on stage. Yui was holding onto Dionysus hand while he lied in bed looking at her.

"Father, please don't leave me!" Yui screamed.

"I'm sorry my daughter. Be strong…cough cough…dead." Yui began to weep over her dead father.

"Father!"

"Cinderella was now left all alone with her step-sisters. After her father's death she was treated as a servant in the house." Thoth narrated. Loki moved the bed away as Yui was the only one on stage now. She moved towards the center of the stage, picked up a broom and began to clean the floor. Her step-sisters Takeru and Tsukito made their way onto the stage.

"Make sure to leave this place spotless. We'll be going to the Prince's ball," Takeru said.

"Yes sister. I'll have everything clean by the time you two arrive."

"Good. We'll be off," said Tsukito as he and Takeru turned around and started to walk away.

Yui sighed. "It would be nice to go to the ball…" At that moment Thor came on stage dressed as an overly grown mouse.

"Squeak…" he said.

"It's okay. I know I shouldn't put my hopes up on such a dream."

"But why not?"

Yui looked up from Thor and saw Balder, dressed as the fairy Godmother. He walked towards her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm your fairy Godmother. I'm here to make your wish come true."

"Can you really?" Yui asked with a bit of doubt.

"Of course. With the wave of my magic wand, you'll be ready to go to the ball." Balder waved his magic wand over Yui as the lights then went out. A few seconds later they came back on. Yui was now wearing a beautiful pink gown, glass slippers and a tiara.

"Wow!" Yui said as she looked at her new clothes.

"You look lovely my dear. Now hurry! The carriage awaits you outside. But remember, you must get back by midnight. That's when the magic will disappear."

"Yes! Thank you fairy Godmother!" Yui quickly turned around and ran off stage. The lights went out once again until they came back on to reveal Apollon dressed as the prince and Hades dressed as his father. Takeru and Tsukito tried to get Apollon's attention but Apollon just smiled before looking away. At that moment Yui came on stage while looking around in awe. Apollon's eyes went wide at the sight of her. He quickly made his way up to her.

"Hello," he said.

"H-Hello," Yui responded shyly.

"May I have this dance?"

"Y-Yes, your majesty."

Grabbing onto Apollon's hand, the two walked over to the center of the stage and started dancing. The two step-sisters looked on with envy.

"Time went by as the two continued to dance. Before Cinderella knew it, it was already midnight." Thoth narrated.

"Oh no! I have to go!" Yui said as she let go of the prince and began to run away.

"Wait!" Apollon yelled. Yui's glass slipper slipped off of her foot before she ran off stage. Apollon reached down to grab it.

"I'll find you. The woman who fits this glass slipper will be my wife."

"Are you insane my son? It will take a long time to find such a woman!" Hades yelled.

"It's a challenge I'm willing to take father. I will find her."

The lights went out again before coming back on to show Yui, her step-sisters, Loki and the Prince all together. "I'd like to put this glass slipper on all the women present," Apollon said.

"Please let me go first!" Takeru said as he moved closer to Apollon. Apollon tried to put the slipper on Takeru's foot but it wouldn't fit.

"It's not a match. Please let the other woman come forth," Loki said from behind Apollon.

Tsukito made his way to Apollon and offered his foot. Once again the slipper didn't fit. "No match. Let the last woman come forth," Loki said as he looked at Yui. Yui nodded as she hesitantly made her way up to Apollon.

"Your right foot please," Apollon said. Yui took off her shoe and offered her foot. Apollon gently put on the glass slipper.

"A perfect fit…" Apollon said with a smile. He stood up and grabbed onto Yui's hands. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Yui replied with a smile while her step-sisters started to sob in the background. The lights went out again as Thoth continued the narration.

"And so the Prince and Cinderella were to be wed in front of all the people in the kingdom…" The lights came back on to show Yui wearing a white wedding dress. Both she and Apollon were standing before each other with smiles on their faces. Hades, Loki, Balder, Takeru, Tsukito and Thor looked on happily.

"You and I will live happily ever after my Cinderella," Apollon said. He slowly began to lean down to Yui.

_This is it…_Yui thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. As Apollon's lips approached hers, Yui suddenly collapsed and passed out in his arms.

"Yui!" Balder yelled. Everyone ran over to Yui and Apollon.

"Fairy! Fairy!"

The lights went out one final time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, how was that? O_O I tried my best! Also I feel for Yui, having a fever and headache while struggling through a class is torture! . Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please leave reviews! If you have any ideas or suggestions I'm always up to hearing them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! ^_^ Thank you for reading, reviewing and following! I'm glad that this story is getting some attention so I will try my best to make it interesting and worth your time. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Fairy…Wake up Fairy." That soft gentle voice reached Yui's ears as she slowly began to open her eyes. Apollon was looking back at her with a radiant smile on his face. He was in his Greek God form, long blonde hair flowing behind him and his upper body exposed with the golden markings etched onto his skin._

_ "Apollon…" Yui said as she reached out to touch his face._

_ "You're not planning to sleep all day right? We're getting married in a few hours."_

_ "M-Married?" Yui replied in surprise._

_ Apollon nodded his head, "Yes, we'll be together forever as husband and wife. I promise to always make you happy."_

_ "B-But how did we…?! When did we…?!"_

_ "What's wrong? You look like you don't remember anything. Ah, I see, you're worried about our wedding night. It'll be okay, I'll try my best to be gentle." Yui couldn't help but blush a crimson red at those words. What in the world was going on? Wasn't she just playing Cinderella a few moments ago?_

_ "This has to be a dream…" Yui thought as she closed her eyes back shut._

_ "Don't close your eyes Fairy, you need to wake up." Yui continued to keep her eyes closed, telling herself repeatedly that it was all a dream. "Fairy…" Apollon whispered as he started to lean down towards her._

XXXX

Waking up from her dream, Yui realized that she was lying down on her bed. _So it was really a dream._ Looking over to the side she saw Apollon sleeping while sitting down on a chair. He looked peaceful. Thinking back on the dream Yui blushed and quickly looked away. If something like that were to happen in real life she probably wouldn't know what to do.

"Fairy?" Yui turned her gaze back onto Apollon as she saw that he had woken up. "You're awake Fairy! How are you feeling? Do you want me to get you something?"

"N-No, I'm fine Apollon, thank you. What happened?"

"You passed out at the end of the play. Everyone was really worried. We brought you back here afterwards and Thoth put me in charge of looking after you."

"Oh I see. I'm really sorry. I said that this time the play would go well, but I messed it up in the end."

"No you didn't. But you did scare me. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't want the play to be cancelled because of me…"

Apollon kept his eyes on Yui and then sighed. "I probably put some unnecessary pressure on you didn't I? I was just so excited to be the prince again and so excited about ki… I mean about the play that I didn't realize you were still sick."

Yui couldn't help but smile at the concern on Apollon's face. He really did worry a lot about her; then again he was like that because of what happened in his past with Cassandra. Even so, she liked knowing that he looked after her. Apollon looked into Yui's eyes.

"Umm Fairy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"You didn't pass out at that moment to avoid kissing me did you? Not that I think that! Loki kept on saying that. So I just wanted to know the truth from you."

"No, that's not true. I really did want to…!" Yui quickly went silent as her face began to turn red again.

"You really wanted to…kiss me?" Apollon said as he finished the sentence. Yui lowered her gaze in embarrassment. If she could get up and run away, she would, but there was no escaping in her condition. Apollon stood up and made his way over to her. He gently grabbed onto Yui's chin and lifted up her face to meet his.

"Fairy, I really do love you. You've taught all of us what it really means to be friends and how to work together. After meeting you, life became so much more fun for me. So that's why I want to know if I have a chance."

"Apollon…" Yui felt hesitant. A part of her wanted to express how she had fallen for the Greek God, but the other part of her told her she shouldn't. After the Gods passed their test, she would be sent back to her own world and live on. If she accepted Apollon's feelings, she'd only break his heart as well as her own. The thoughts were starting to make her tear up.

"Fairy! What's wrong? I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?!" Apollon asked with worry.

"I'm afraid to say anything because I'll lose you when I'm sent back home…"

"Then does that mean…"

"Yes Apollon, I…I feel the same way. But how can I, a normal human girl, be with a Greek God?"

"That's easy Fairy. Just let me love you and see where life takes us. Whatever happens I'm going to always be with you. No one and nothing will tear us apart." Yui smiled as she nodded her head. "Umm Fairy, can I kiss you?"

Yui continued to blush and closed her eyes. Apollon smiled as he slowly began to lean down towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Yui was still burning from her fever, but she felt an extra heat coursing through her because of the kiss. The kiss she had wanted to feel for a long time. The kiss that would change their relationship and her life.

From the other side of the room, hiding behind a basket, Melissa watched on as the two kept their lips locked. He smiled at the sight, inwardly congratulating the two for finally confessing their feelings for each other. Apollon broke the kiss and looked into the eyes of the girl he loved. "This is just like the kiss in my dream."

"The kiss in your dream?" Yui asked confused.

"I had a dream that we were getting married and that we kissed."

"A-Ah, really? Umm, Apollon, can we maybe take things slow. I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet."

Apollon laughed. "Okay. For now, let's just be together."

Yui smiled, "That sounds good to me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehe I love this couple so much xD So cute! Any way I hope this chapter was good enough for your taste :D It's mainly fluff, but who doesn't like fluff? I'll see when I can update again. I need to figure out how the next chapter will turn out o.o**

**As always please leave reviews if possible! They give me motivation! Thanks!**

**Also HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! :D It's a new year so hopefully things turn out the way I want 0 But I do want to thank everyone who has favorite, followed and reviewed this story :P It goes to show that there are in fact other Apollon x Yui lovers xD**

**So please enjoy this new chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days had gone by since Apollon and Yui confessed their feelings to one another. They decided it would be best to keep it a secret from the others for a while. Apollon couldn't help but want to act like a couple at times. He'd grab onto Yui's hand in the middle of the hall on their way to class. He'd steal a quick kiss before running off to meet Dionysus and he'd continuously whisper "I love you" when no one was paying attention.

It's not like Yui didn't like it. She was actually flattered with all the special attention he gave her. The kisses they shared were sweet like the first and the conversations they had were always fun and enjoyable. It was probably the lack of real confidence she had in herself when it came to a relationship. Give her a sword and she could fight with a confidence level that could scare anyone. But, give her Apollon's hand and her confidence level would fall.

Sighing Yui decided to close her book and take a break from her studies. She had been isolated in her room for almost two hours. It was the least she could do after being sick and missing a lesson. Thankfully Tsukito and Apollon took enough notes for her to catch up faster. Stretching her arms up above her, Yui heard the sound of footsteps approaching her door. A knock was then heard.

"Come in," Yui said as she got up from her chair. The door opened and Apollon came in with a big smile on his face.

"Fairy! Put on your swimsuit and let's get going!"

"My swimsuit? Are we going to the beach?"

"Yes, but it'll only be you and me. I made sure Dionysus kept the others busy while we're gone so hurry! I'll wait for you in the hall!" Apollon quickly left the room and closed the door, leaving Yui to stand surprised and a bit confused. Was it a date? Did Apollon even know what a date was? The mere thought brought a blush to her face. She would be alone with Apollon, at the beach, with him wearing nothing but swim trunks like last time…

"Ah!" Yui nearly screamed out as she shook her head from thinking that way.

"Fairy! Are you okay?" Apollon asked from outside the room.

"Y-Yes! Give me a few minutes! I'll be right there!" Yui replied. She quickly made her way towards her closet and took out her blue swimsuit. She could hear Apollon cheerfully humming in the hallway. It brought a smile to her face.

XXXX

"It's a really nice day!" Yui said as they made it to the beach. Just like the last time they went there with the others, the beach was beautiful.

"Let's go swim!" Apollon yelled in delight. He started to take off his shirt and his pants. Yui was amazed with how fast he was able to get rid of his clothing. He looked over at her. "Don't be shy Fairy; I won't look if you don't want me to."

"Oh, uh, no it's okay! I do have my swimsuit on underneath," Yui said. She started to take off her shirt and her shorts, leaving her only in her blue swimsuit. "Shouldn't we put sunscreen before we go in?" Yui asked.

"Sunscreen?"

"Oh that's right you're the Greek God of the Sun! You don't need sunscreen do you?"

"The sun can't hurt me, but you need protection from it, don't you Fairy?"

"Yeah, we put sunscreen when we go to the beach so we won't get sun burned," Yui replied.

"Is it that small white bottle you brought with you?" Apollon asked.

"Yeah, it is. Just let me put some on before we go." Yui took out the bottle of sunscreen.

"Ah, Fairy let me help you!" Apollon said as he quickly made his way next to Yui's side. He grabbed onto the bottle of sunscreen and placed some onto his hand.

"Umm, I can do it myself Apollon!" Yui frantically said.

"Let me do it. It'll be faster." Apollon replied as he started to place his hands on Yui's shoulders. The feeling of his touch was making Yui feel even more nervous. She inwardly appreciated the fact that she was wearing a swimsuit and not a two-piece. As Apollon gently made his way down both of Yui's shoulders, he traced his hands back up to apply sunscreen on her neck and proceeded to put some on her face.

The smile that he had while doing it made Yui's heart beat like crazy inside her chest. He continued to put some on the back of her neck before he got some more out of the bottle. He went down onto his knees and placed his hands on Yui's legs.

"EEK!" Yui gasped out from the touch.

"Are you okay Fairy?" Apollon asked concerned. He looked up at her with those green eyes that caused her to fidget more.

"N-No, nothing! I just think I should finish putting it on my legs!" she said. Apollon kept his gaze on her for a few seconds longer until he finally understood why she was so nervous. He smiled.

"Don't be so embarrassed Fairy! It's perfectly normal for a couple to touch each other's skin like this."

"B-But it's embarrassing!"

"If you feel that way, then I'll let you do it yourself. But! I want you to put some on me afterwards!"

"But you don't need it!"

"I still want to see what it feels like. Please Fairy!"

How could Yui possibly say no to that smile? Sighing in defeat, Yui nodded her head before finishing up with putting sunscreen on her legs. "There, all done."

"Great! My turn!"

Yui looked over at Apollon and nodded. She squeezed some sunscreen into her hand and slowly approached the Greek God. Gently she placed her hands on his shoulders and started to trace them down his arms. She could feel her face heating up.

"Hey Fairy…"

Yui stopped and looked at him, "Yes?"

"I'm really happy to have you as my girlfriend."

Yui smiled, "I'm also happy to have you as my boyfriend. Now, let's hurry and get into the water before we lose any more time!"

Apollon smiled and nodded as he took Yui's hand and started to run off towards the water. It felt cold at first but as they continued to run in further it started to feel warmer. The couple started to splash water at each other. At one point Yui taught Apollon how to play Marco-Polo. Everything was turning out perfectly on their first date…That is, until Yui slipped in the water and started to drown.

Apollon quickly grabbed onto her and pulled her out of the water and onto the sand. Once he laid her down, he started to perform CPR on her. She coughed out and began to breathe steadily again.

"Fairy, are you okay?!"

Yui couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny? You almost drowned!" Apollon said with worry.

"I slipped and started to drown where the water wasn't so deep. That's why I'm laughing. Thank you for saving me Apollon. I can be a bit clumsy sometimes."

"But I was really worried!" Yui could tell that he was still shaken up. It was understandable with everything that happened in his past. Yui felt bad for laughing at something that scared him. So to calm him down, she leaned forward and kissed him. Leaning away, the two were shocked with what she had just done.

"Fairy…"

"A-Ah! Umm, why don't we make a sand castle?" Yui quickly said as she walked away and started to scoop together some sand.

"I never thought Fairy would kiss me first…Kiss me again!"

"A-Apollon! I won't do it again unless I have to perform CPR on you!"

"CPR…Okay!" Apollon said before he started to run towards the water.

"APOLLON!" Yui yelled out as she got up and started to chase after him. It was a first date Yui would never forget. She hoped that there were still more to come. The memories she'd make with Apollon were ones she would treasure forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, how was that? :D Hopefully it was good enough fluff xD The idea just came to mind so I went along with it and this is what came out. As always please leave reviews if you can! They give me motivation! Also thank you for reading! I will try to update soon! ^_^**

**If you have any suggestions of what you want to happen in the story, please let me know :D I'd appreciate the ideas since I'm kind of in a rut right now o.o**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone! :D It's been a while since I last updated so please be patient . I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading this story! I will continue to make it worth your while! :P With that said, enjoy! Please leave reviews if you can! ^_^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm so happy Dee-Dee!" Apollon practically yelled out while he was getting ready for bed. Dionysus was sitting up on his bed, reading a romantic novel he had come across in the library.

"Is that so Apollon? I'm assuming the date went well then."

"It went better than well! Fairy actually kissed me first!"

"Wow that is great. Congratulations. It's nice to hear that."

"Hey Dee Dee, was it a lot of work to keep the others from knowing?"

Dionysus put down his book. "No, it wasn't a lot of trouble. But I advise you to be careful. They might be a little suspicious."

"Suspicious? Really?" Apollon replied with some concern. He didn't want the others to know about his relationship with Yui. Even though deep down he wanted to shout to the heaven's that they were together, he knew that Yui wanted to wait.

"Yeah, it seems so. I couldn't make up a good enough excuse."

"Ah, its okay Dee-Dee, it should be fine," Apollon replied with a smile.

"You might want to be careful with Zeus too…I think he's up to something."

"My father is up to something!"

"I might just be imagining things. Don't worry about it. Just stay happy and love Yui with all of your heart. With that said, let's get to sleep, I'm tired."

Apollon laughed a little, "Good-night Dee-Dee and thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Dionysus responded as he moved under his bed sheets. Apollon did the same and turned off the lamp light next to their beds. He would be dreaming with his Fairy, that he knew for sure.

XXXX

"You wanted to see me?" Yui said as she stood before Zeus. She had gotten a message early in the morning from Thoth that Zeus wished to see her. She really hoped there was no trouble.

"Yes I did want to see you. Everyone has been doing well lately from the looks of it. You've been a very good influence on them."

"Ah, thank you very much. They'll continue to do their best and I'll help them in any way I can."

"Then I have a request."

"A request?" Yui was a little confused. What would Zeus want her to do now?

"I know that humans are very interesting beings. But just like humans, we Gods can also feel emotions as pure as love and as terrible as hate. So I thought of a good test for the Greek Gods. A test revolving around love and jealousy. Doesn't that sound fun?" he said with a smile.

Yui didn't know what to say. She was taken aback with his sudden request. A test revolving around love and jealousy? What exactly did he mean by that? Did he know about her and Apollon?

"Umm, excuse me, but what do I have to do in this test?" Yui asked.

"You, Miss Yui, will wear a certain outfit that I find very appealing on human women. Thoth!"

Thoth entered the room holding something in his hands. Yui turned to look. Her eyes went wide instantly. The outfit he was holding was a maid outfit. What in the world was Zeus trying to do?

"I-I have to wear that!" Yui nearly yelled out in a panic.

"Yes, it will be your new uniform today. Please enjoy it. You can't change until midnight. With that said, please go change and meet the others in class. You don't want to be late."

Thoth handed Yui the uniform. She looked at it still in shock but quickly turned to bow at Zeus before she left the room. Thoth looked over at the Greek God.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Zeus grinned, "Yes I do. I know my son is with her, but I want to see how strong their feelings are. It wouldn't hurt to have some drama and excitement now and then."

Thoth was amazed at how Zeus was seeing the situation as if it were another play. He was also a little interested on how things would turn out, but he wouldn't say it out loud. The test was about to begin.

XXXX

Yui was slowly approaching the classroom, trying not to walk too fast. The maid outfit fit her perfectly. The black and white long sleeved dress, stockings, hair piece and boots were in fact really nice looking, but Yui felt embarrassed being the one to wear it. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd have to wear one.

Now closing in on the classroom door, Yui hesitantly reached for the door and began to open it. Her heart was beating faster as she walked inside. The voices that filled the room moments ago were gone and all eyes were on her.

"F-Fairy!" Apollon said as he stood up from his seat.

"G-Good morning," Yui replied.

"My, my, someone looks cute," Loki said in a teasing voice.

"You look…beautiful," Balder commented afterwards.

"Weed…W-Where did you get that outfit?" Takeru asked with a small blush on his face.

"It suits you," Tsukito said with a small smile.

"I agree with Tsukito," Hades responded with a slight blush also on his face.

"You look very nice," Thor said as he looked directly at Yui with a straight face.

"I'm sorry to say this Apollon, but she looks really cute," Dionysus said with a small grin.

"Dee-Dee! Hey everyone! Stop looking at Fairy! Fairy, why are you wearing that?" Apollon asked frantically.

"Well, you see…" Before Yui could finish responding, Thoth entered the classroom.

"I'll answer for her. This is a test made by Zeus. She will be wearing this all day. As part of the test, she will have to spend an hour with each of you. What you will do, that's up to all of you. Now with that said, have fun and don't kill each other."

"What?! But Fairy and I…! I need to go talk to my father!" Apollon said as he started to make his way out of the room. Thoth moved to stop him.

"Zeus won't back down from this idea. It's a test so it's crucial that it be done."

"Listen to him Apollon. Why are you so frustrated with the idea of her spending time with each of us?" Loki asked.

"Because…Because Fairy is mine and I love her! We're together so there's no need for this test!"

"Ah, but there is. She may be with you now, but that can easily change," Balder said with a bright smile on his face. Apollon didn't like the smiles on each of their faces. It was going to be a long and torturous day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phew! Another chapter complete! I'm sorry again for taking a while to update o.o I've either been busy or writer's block kept me away. Any way I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try my best to update soon! I don't know when, but eventually when I get the chance again ^_^ I think I incorporated the idea of jealousy like Yoko Nee-San asked for! At least I hope :P**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me a while to update this story! (Writer's Block, distractions, life, distractions, etc o.o) But I finally got to it and here it is!**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who is reading this story :D It's been fun writing it and reading your reviews! So please enjoy this next chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first person Yui was to spend time with was with Tsukito. He had planned to spend their hour making food. So the two set off to the kitchen and began to prepare a meal for just the two of them. No one was allowed to disturb them, which created an anxious feeling in Apollon's heart. Yui felt bad about worrying him, but there was nothing she could do when it was a direct order from Zeus. He'd just have to be strong.

"Yui, do you really love Apollon?" Tsukito asked out of the blue while they were making rice cakes.

"W-Why do you suddenly ask that?" Yui replied with a crimson blush evidently on her face. Whenever she heard the blonde Greek God's name, her heart would start racing uncontrollably.

"I'm curious to know. You didn't accept to be with him out of pity, did you?"

"N-NO! I would never do that! I-I really like Apollon!" There Yui had said it and it was embarrassing. She had no other choice but to blurt out her true feelings to Tsukito rather than him thinking she was with Apollon out of pity. Tsukito looked at Yui's blushing yet serious face and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to give up. Apollon is a great friend and so are you, so please be happy together."

"Tsukito…"

"But be careful around everyone else. They may not let you go so easily."

"Yes. Thanks for the advice," Yui said with a smile. She was grateful for Tsukito being so understanding. It made the task at hand easier and made her feel less nervous about the rest of the day. She'd just have to get passed each hour with all the others before she could finally be with Apollon. _You can do this Yui! Stay strong and overcome! _She thought.

XXXX

The next hour was reserved for Hades who decided to spend the hour eating strawberry rice cakes. Yui felt at ease and very relaxed with the Greek God. She also enjoyed seeing Hades' face whenever he came across his favorite food.

"These are really good," Hades said, "I can never get tired of them."

"I agree," Yui replied. Hades looked at her.

"So, is this relationship between you and my nephew serious?"

Yui almost choked on her rice cake. "Y-Yes! It is a serious relationship. I really like Apollon."

"Hmm…That's unfortunate…But the smile on his face is worth the misfortune," Hades said with a smile. "I'm sorry my brother is putting you through all of this."

"No, it's okay. If it's to help everyone then I'm happy to do it."

"Apollon must know how lucky he is then. Congratulations."

Yui was grateful for his kind words towards her relationship with Apollon. So far everything was going well. It was just a few more hours until she could finally be alone with the one she had fallen in love with.

XXXX

Next Yui spent some time with Takeru who decided they could take a walk alongside the beach. He would have preferred a good run, but he knew Yui wouldn't be able to keep up in her outfit. The day was beautiful and nothing was more refreshing to him then being near a body of water. Looking over at Yui, Takeru couldn't help but blush a little. She did look cute in that outfit.

"It's a really nice day, isn't it?" Yui asked unaware to Takeru's slightly red face. He looked away from her and kept walking.

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you usually take long walks on the beach Takeru?"

"No, I'd rather run, but…I thought this would be a better way to spend time with you weed."

"Really? Thank you, it really is relaxing." Yui saw the tint of red on Takeru's face. He was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Weed, what is it about Apollon that you like?"

"Takeru…?"

He looked at her. "I'm trying to figure out how he won. Is it his personality? His looks? Don't tell me it's his body or something perverted."

Yui blushed, "No! It's nothing like that! I…I like Apollon for who he is. I don't know how to really explain it, but I guess that's how love is. It just happens."

"It just happens, huh…? Yeah, I can relate. Listen weed, as long as your happy then I'll be okay with it. But…If there's ever a chance that I can steal you away, I will."

Yui was a little taken aback from Takeru's direct confession. She always had the feeling Takeru warmed up to her, but she never imagined he would feel the same way Apollon does. It was a comforting feeling knowing that he cared about her. The test Zeus made up probably wasn't so bad after all.

XXXX

"So Thor, what would you like to do?" Yui asked the stoic Greek God who was sitting across from her in the lounge. Thor seemed pensive before he opened his mouth to respond.

"I don't have anything specific in mind. I just thought I'd stare at you for the whole hour." Yui blushed and quickly looked away. _Who stares at someone for an entire hour?_ She wondered but immediately brushed it off and mustered up a smile.

"Won't you get bored? I thought we could do something fun. Maybe play a game or walk around the school."

"Or we could sit here and talk about your feelings for Apollon. I was asked to get some information about it."

"Eh?"

"For starters, do you know what it means to become the companion of a Greek God?"

"N-No, I don't."

"What about having a Greek God's child? Have you thought of that?"

"EH?! Umm, Thor, Apollon and I aren't thinking about…!"

"A Greek God is a powerful being. Apollon may want more kids then you can handle."

"EH?!" Yui was growing more and more embarrassed with the conversation. How in the world did it turn out like this?

XXXX

"Let's cut to the chase kitty-cat, for the next hour you will do whatever I say," Loki said with a mischievous grin on his face. Yui didn't like the look on his face, but she knew that she'd have to comply with whatever Loki thought of. The two were alone in Loki's room. It made Yui feel unbelievably nervous. She never knew what to expect from the red-haired guy in front of her. He was a big trickster and didn't seem to like her that much.

"Do you want some candy kitty-cat? I have plenty," Loki said as he handed Yui a lollipop. She hesitantly grabbed it.

"Thank you Loki."

Loki didn't respond as he started to chew away at the candy in his mouth. Yui wasn't sure what to say next. She wanted to make the next hour count. As if noticing her worry, Loki grinned and lifted up Yui's chin with his finger.

"Are you that nervous to be alone with me in my room? You really do clean up nicely in that outfit of yours."

Again Yui felt self-conscious with her appearance. Back home she wouldn't get that many looks from guys and when she did she would only glare at them. Something about Loki's gaze made her feel nervous. She knew he was judging her, but was it good or bad?

"I can see why Balder is so obsessed with you. It's not every day we get to see a human girl in such a cute outfit. Say kitty-cat, why don't we get to know each other better? I'm sure Apollon won't mind," Loki said with a grin.

Yui felt her face turn red. She moved away from his touch and quickly put the lollipop in her mouth. _My heart wasn't made to feel this nervous! _Loki kept his gaze on her flustered face. He was indeed enjoying the view, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get far with just an hour. Slowly but surely he'd find a way to snatch her away from Apollon.

XXXX

"Drink up!" Dionysus said as he handed Yui a glass of red wine. She took it from his hand and hesitated to take a sip. She never drank wine before, so she didn't know how she would react to it. Dionysus noticed her uneasiness and smiled. "Don't worry; you don't need to drink another glass after that. More wine for me!"

"Thank you Dionysus," Yui replied as she took a small sip of her wine. _Hmm, this isn't that bad._ Taking another sip of the wine, Yui started to like the taste and before she knew it the entire glass was empty. She looked up at Dionysus.

"Would you like some more? We have an hour."

"Sure."

Dionysus poured some more wine into Yui's glass as she gladly continued to drink. It didn't take long until Yui was feeling the effects of the wine. She felt a little loopy and Dionysus was intrigued with her euphoric state.

"You make the best wine Dionysus! We should do this more often!" Yui exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. But, I don't know if Apollon would approve."

"He will! He will! We can all drink wine together!"

"Say Yui, are feeling okay? I'm not exactly sure how humans work so I want to make sure I didn't do anything Apollon would get angry about."

"Psh! No! I'm just really happy! My heart is happy just like it was happy when Apollon told me his feelings!"

"I see. That's great to hear. Tell me all about your love for my brother Apollon," Dionysus said while urging her on. He wanted to hear for himself how she felt about Apollon and of course use what she said to embarrass him from time to time. "Would you like more wine?"

"Yes please!"

XXXX

After taking an hour to sobering up, Yui was now sitting at a table covered with plates of different types of meat. Balder enjoyed eating meat, even more so when he was eating with people he liked. Yui was grateful for Balder's hard work on preparing the meal. She was in fact famished from the long day with the Gods. Saying her thanks, Yui picked up her utensils and started eating away at the delicious food. Balder did the same, enjoying Yui's company and his favorite food.

"How is it?" he asked.

"It's delicious!" Yui replied.

"I'm glad. I was looking forward to our time together." Balder reached his hand out to touch Yui's cheek. A blush slowly started to appear on her face.

"Umm, Balder…?"

"Can't you tell Apollon to move on so you can come to me?" Balder asked as he kept his hand on her cheek. The pleading look in his eyes wasn't something Yui wanted to see. She didn't like to make people sad.

"Balder…You're a very great friend and I really do care about you. But…my heart belongs to Apollon. I'm sorry."

"But it can change. You can stop feeling that way towards him and look at me instead. It'll happen sooner or later. I promise you it will."

The look in Balder's eyes was completely serious. He wasn't going to give up on Yui. It felt like no matter what Yui said he wouldn't listen. So she decided to stay silent. Somehow Balder would come to realize that her heart was already taken. Moving his hand away from Yui, Balder went back to eating his food. Yui did the same. The atmosphere had turned awkward, but at the same time it was filled with uncertainty.

XXXX

At last it was time for Yui to spend the next hour with Apollon. He had been waiting all day in his room, which wasn't like Apollon since he usually loved going on adventures and doing different things. Yui knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. Her heart was already beating fast and she knew why. The anticipation and excitement were getting the better of her, but she had to maintain her composure.

To her relief, Apollon had opened the door and before she could say anything, he threw his arms around her and embraced her tight. She didn't realize how much she loved being held in his arms. Apollon let go of her and looked directly into her eyes.

"Fairy, finally you're all mine." Apollon grabbed Yui's hand and led her into his room. She was taken by surprise once she saw the bouquet of flowers sitting on his bed. "I picked them out a few hours ago. Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful Apollon!" Yui nearly screamed out.

"I thought you'd be tired from spending the whole day with everyone, so I want you to relax."

"Huh? But wouldn't you want to do something?"

"I want you to relax. Seeing you happy is enough for me, Fairy," Apollon said with his bright smile. Yui didn't know what to say, but she knew she felt happy. Leaning forward, Yui gently placed a light kiss on Apollon's cheek before she leaned away and smiled.

"Thank you Apollon."

"Fairy…!" Apollon embraced her yet again. "I really do love you…Don't ever leave my side."

"Apollon…"

Apollon leaned back before he moved in to kiss Yui. It was something Yui was starting to grow accustomed to. It was something she would look forward to. It was weird. Back at home her friends were the ones who had the boyfriends, but here it was her, and hers was a Greek God. Thinking back, Yui started to remember the conversation she had with Thor. It made her lean away from Apollon and look away embarrassed.

"Fairy? What's wrong? I'm sorry! Did you not want me to kiss you?"

Yui looked back at him and shook her head. "No! I just remembered something that embarrassed me."

"Can I know what it is?"

"It's too embarrassing…"

"Is it something one of the others said? Wait, now that I think about it, what did you do with everyone?! Did Balder try something?! Did Loki try something?! Please tell me what embarrassed you Fairy!"

"It was a conversation I had with Thor about…Well what it meant to be with a Greek God and…If I knew what I'm getting myself into…And, umm…kids…"

"Kids? Do you want to have some already Fairy?"

"NO! He just brought it up! I'm still only a high school student back home!"

"Hmm, I don't know what that means, but like I told you before I'll take things slow. So Fairy, what should we do for the next hour? I'm letting you decide."

Yui wasn't exactly sure how she wanted to spend the next hour either. She was just happy that she was finally able to be with him. Maybe that's what she wanted more than anything at the moment, to be by his side.

"Umm Apollon, could we maybe…cuddle?"

"I like the sound of that," Apollon replied as he took Yui's hand and led her to his bed. They both climbed on. Yui grabbed the bouquet of roses while Apollon gently embraced her. "Fairy, you look even more beautiful with this dress on."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, don't let anyone else see you in it again, okay?"

Yui smiled as she took in the warmth of Apollon's body beside hers. "Okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was that? O.o I'm not really sure how I feel about it, but I hope it at least brought a smile to your face :P Again sorry it took me so long to get back to it, I've been either busy or just not in the writing mood . It really is annoying sometimes because I love writing and reading reviews! **

**Still thanks for waiting and thanks for reading! :D If you have any suggestions for the next chapter let me know, I'll really appreciate it since I'm kind of lacking some ideas. **

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! :D It's been a while since I last updated (reasons: school, lack of ideas, lack of wanting to write, etc) But! Here is the next chapter to this story! I decided to make it a pretty fluffy chapter since I had nothing better in mind so please enjoy :P**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Being held by Apollon made Yui feel something she never thought she would ever feel. After a long day of spending her time with each of the Gods, Yui was thankful for finally being able to be alone with Apollon. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the bouquet of red roses she was given. If someone would have told her back home that she'd get roses from a guy, she would have laughed it off. Love really does come without warning.

"Hey Fairy, can I ask you a question?" Apollon asked, taking Yui away from her thoughts.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's it like where you live? It must be nice."

"It is. I grew up in a traditional shrine with my parents so I stood out a little from everyone else, even my friends. I'm also really close to graduating high school, so that worried me a little."

"High school? What happens after you graduate?"

"I have to find a suitable college to go to. There, I pick out what I want to do with my life. That will determine my future. In a way, I'm sort of glad I came here, just so I could have some time away from those worries."

Apollon held Yui closer, feeling the need to comfort her and take away the sad look on her face. "Do you think you're future will change with me by your side?"

"Apollon…Do you think we'll be able to stay together after all of this?" It was something else that Yui found herself constantly thinking about. What would happen once the Gods fulfilled their goal and were sent on their separate ways? Would Yui still remember them or would her memory be erased?

"I'll find a way for us to never be pulled apart. I'll become a permanent human if I have to."

"What are you saying?! Your father would never allow you to do that!"

"I'd be happy to make that sacrifice. What good is it being a God if I can't be with the girl I love? We can go to school together, have fun together, then get married and start a family. It would be a happy life, don't you think?"

Yui blushed at the thought of life playing out like Apollon imagined it. In her heart, it would be like a fairytale come true. She wouldn't have to keep worrying about what the future would hold, she wouldn't be afraid to take the next step in life, because right by her side she would have Apollon. Was that selfish of her? She couldn't possibly allow Apollon to stop being a God on her behalf. Zeus wouldn't want his beloved son to lower himself to the status of a human. Loving a human was one thing – but being one was another.

"Apollon…I wouldn't want you to give up who you are just for me. I actually like it that you're a God. The whole point of you being here is to learn what love means and how to make your bond with humans stronger. If you were to become a human, it would defeat the whole purpose of being here."

"But Fairy, that's the only way I can think of that would let us be together. I'd also be able to take you with me and live with me among the Gods, but I don't think you would want that."

He had a point and Yui knew that. She would feel very out of place if she were to go with Apollon to his homeland. She'd also come to miss her life back in Japan, her parents and her friends. It was becoming complicated figuring out what they would do after they were allowed to leave. Apollon gently placed his hand over Yui's, warmth she was thankful of feeling.

"I'll talk with my father. Maybe he'll have a better idea of what we can do."

"Do you think he would be willing to help us?"

"Of course. He didn't mind my relationship with Cassandra in the past. He was just worried that it wouldn't work…"

"I'm not going anywhere Apollon so please don't look sad," Yui said as she turned to look at him. She preferred seeing his smiling face. The smile that would brighten up her day and literally shine like the sun.

"Thank you Fairy," Apollon replied with a smile. "So do you want to get my father's advice on it first thing in the morning?"

"I don't see why not, it's worth a try."

"Great! Now that we've agreed on that, let's do something interesting."

"Like what?"

"Like this…" Apollon slowly leaned in and kissed Yui. He loved her more then he could express in words. He wanted Yui to know how much he cared about her and how he would do anything to make her happy. He leaned away and broke the kiss to look at Yui's blushing face. It was cute seeing her look so embarrassed.

"Should we continue Fairy?" he asked.

Yui averted her gaze but nodded her head in approval. Apollon loved how close they had gotten and one day they would be even closer. But for now, he was content with being able to hold her, talk with her, be by her side and kiss her without anyone around. Leaning down again, Apollon pressed his lips gently against hers. Was it wrong to want to give up everything just to be with the person one loved?

Apollon was willing to do it with Cassandra and it didn't end up well. He only hoped that things would be different with Yui.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's the end for this chapter! :D I hope it was good enough. I tried my best and wanted to update for this story since I've been missing in action with it for a while :P**

**If you have any suggestions on what you want to happen in the next chapter let me know, I could use some help! Thanks!**

**Please leave reviews if you can and as always thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! It's been fun writing this story so hopefully it keeps your interest until the end :D**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Apollon woke up to the sunlight shining into his room. He didn't realize when he had fallen asleep. Looking over to his side a smile spread across his face. Yui was peacefully sleeping with her head resting on his chest. Her silent breathes told him that she was still alive and well.

"Fairy, wake up. We need to go talk to my father," Apollon said as he gently started to shake her. Yui slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was, but once she saw Apollon's face, a smile formed on her lips.

"Good morning Apollon-san. I guess I fell asleep without knowing it."

"I fell asleep too, but I'm really happy that we were able to sleep together like this. It would be nice to always wake up with you by my side."

Yui blushed which in return made Apollon lean down and kiss her. He then leaned away and brushed some of her hair to the side. "Should we go see my father now?"

"Yes, let's go. Ah, but first! Do you mind if I go change? I don't want him to see that I'm still wearing this outfit."

Apollon laughed a little, "Of course. I'll walk with you and wait outside your room while you change."

"Hai!" Yui replied.

XXXX

It was still pretty early in the day. All the Greek Gods were still in their rooms and most likely asleep. Apollon and Yui silently walked through the hallway hand in hand. Once they made it in front of two double doors, Apollon let go of Yui's hand and began to open one of them. As they made their way inside, they came face-to-face with Zeus. He was casually sitting on his throne with a smile on his face.

"I had a feeling you'd come see me," he said.

"Father, we came to ask for your help."

"What do you need help with?"

"Father, I love Fairy and I want to be with her for the rest of my life…But she's a human and I'm a Greek God. The way things are, we won't be able to stay together and I don't want that. Can't you help us?"

Zeus could see the pleading look in his son's eyes. Remembering the incident that happened in the past with Cassandra, Zeus wasn't sure if helping them would be a good idea. He didn't want to see Apollon get hurt again. He never admitted to it, but his son's misery broke his heart. As a father, of course he wanted what was best for his son.

"If you two love each other and want to be together, then a sacrifice will have to be made. Either you my son will have to become a human, or Miss Yui will have to become a Goddess."

"A Goddess? Is that possible?" Yui said in surprise.

"Indeed it is. But, there's a certain ritual that has to be done. It's a long process, but it can be done."

"Did you know about it all this time?" Apollon spoke up. He was also taken aback from the new information.

Zeus nodded his head. "I didn't tell you about it when you were with Cassandra because fate had already decided that she was not the one for you. She did love you, but by dying, it showed you that you could not be together."

"So then…I'm the one that was meant to be with Apollon?" Yui never believed in fated lovers, especially in real life, but it sounded like she was meant to be with a Greek God.

"Yes, that's how it is. Just like humans, some Gods have to suffer in order to obtain true happiness. You've gone through so much Apollon, but now you've finally found what you've been looking for."

Apollon looked over at Yui who looked back at him. He then looked over to Zeus. "If I became a human, would you get mad?"

"Apollon! I thought we talked about this earlier! You're not going to turn into a human!" Yui didn't want Apollon to sacrifice being a Greek God just for her sake. It was unheard of for a great and powerful God to step down just for a mere human.

Zeus chuckled a little. "Then would you be willing to turn into a Goddess, Miss Yui?"

"Me, a Goddess? I…I don't know. Would I still be able to see my family back home? Can I still live my normal life in Japan?"

"You could. I'd say it would be easier in making you a Goddess then having Apollon permanently becoming a human. He's the Greek God of the Sun. He's very important."

"Fairy, you don't have to…"

"Apollon, if it means we can be together and I can still become a human when I'm at home then I'll do it," Yui said with a warm smile. She then looked back at Zeus. "What would I need to do in order to become a Goddess?"

"Well, let's see. You'd need approval from all the other Greek Gods. You'll also have to bathe in the water of youth. Then there's the task of sleeping with my son from midnight until dawn."

"WHAT?!" Yui blurted out.

"Yes and while you're together, you'll have to wear a certain hair piece. It's not too much to do I'd say. You'll be able to become a Goddess in no time, but you better hurry. There's not that much time."

Yui looked at the man's smiling face and wondered how he could say everything so calmly. Apollon grabbed onto her hand which made her look at him. "Fairy, if you're not ready then I'll be more then happy to become a human."

"No Apollon you can't…I said I'd become a Goddess so that's what I'll do! First we have to get the approval of all the Greek Gods, right? So let's get to class and wait for them there."

Apollon smiled as he took Yui's hand and kissed the back of it. A crimson blush appeared on her face just as he expected. "You know Fairy, if we're going to be together, you shouldn't blush with such a small kiss."

"He's right, there's so much more that happens behind closed doors," Zeus added.

_What did I get myself into?_ Yui thought as she looked down, clearly embarrassed by their words.

"Thanks father. We'll be on our way," Apollon said as he then turned towards Yui. "Let's get going Fairy."

Yui nodded her head and bowed at Zeus before they started to walk off. Zeus kept his eyes on them until they were out of sight. Just imagining that he'd soon have a daughter-in-law made him inwardly cheer with joy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay, another chapter is done :D Again thanks so much for reading! I've been busy with some other stuff so it took me a while to finally update this story. I'll try my best to update again when I get the chance!**

**As always please leave reviews if you can! They're always welcomed!**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took a while updating this story o.o I've been busy and the lack of motivation has also kept me away ._. But, I'm back and with a new chapter! So please enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You want to become a Goddess?" Dionysus was as shocked as all the other Gods once Apollon and Yui explained their situation to them.

"That's right Dee-Dee. We need the approval of all the Greek Gods before we do the ritual. Can we count on all of you for that?" Apollon said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Why would I approve when clearly Yui is better off with me?" Loki said as he took his lollipop out of his mouth.

"I feel the same way. I'd prefer Yui to be with me," Balder commented next with a serious face.

"But Fairy chose me! She wants to become a Goddess so we can always be together! Don't you two want her to be happy?!" Apollon exclaimed. He didn't want anyone or anything to get in the way of his happiness with Yui.

"Do you think it's that easy to give up on someone you like?" Takeru said. "It's pretty obvious that everyone in this room wants to be with Weed."

Yui blushed a little at the confession. She was still in complete shock, knowing that she was the main attraction for all the handsome Greek Gods. Apollon grabbed onto Yui's hand and pulled her close to him.

"Fairy is going to marry me. I'm not going to lose her. So please, if you really do care about her, then approve this for her happiness."

"Apollon's right…It would make me really happy if you approved that I become a Goddess." Yui wanted to help Apollon convince the others. She wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. The Gods all looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before they turned to look at the two.

"Is this really what you want Yui?" Tsukito asked.

"Yes."

"Then we have no choice but to give our blessing and approve," Dionysus said.

"Thank you everyone!" Apollon cheered with joy as he ran over to hug them one by one. Loki and Takeru tried to push him away as he forced his hug on them. Yui laughed at the sight. Thoth entered the room and watched as Apollon chased Takeru around the room.

"What's going on here?"

"Ah, Thoth! Will you also approve that Fairy become a Goddess?!" Apollon asked as he stopped chasing Takeru.

"Sure, whatever. Just sit down and open your books. We have a lot to go through."

Apollon smiled and ran back over to Yui. He hugged her tightly and whispered. "Now all we have to do is the ritual. Make sure not to tire yourself out before then." Yui blushed. She realized that they'd have to engage in a certain activity starting at midnight. It made her heart race with nervousness and excitement.

"Apollon, let the human go and go to your seat." Thoth said as he opened his book. Apollon let Yui go and walked over to his chair. Yui sat down, still dazzed at what Apollon had said to her. She wondered if she'd be able to concentrate on the day's lecture.

XXXX

The day had gone by faster then Yui had expected. She was now in a "special room" that Zeus made where she waited for Apollon to show up. She was wearing a beautiful golden head piece and a long white sleeveless dress. She never thought she'd be in that kind of situation. At long last the door to the room opened and in came Apollon. He was in his Greek God form. His blonde hair was long, most of his upper body was exposed and his tattoos were glowing a beautiful golden color.

Yui couldn't lie to herself. Apollon looked amazing in his Greek God form. She felt like her breath was taken away just by the sight of him. Apollon smiled and closed the door before he made his way to her.

"You look beautiful Fairy," he said.

"You look great too," Yui replied.

"So, should we start? It's almost midnight."

"S-Sure."

Apollon led Yui to the bed and sat them down. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and leaned over to kiss her. Yui felt like her heart was going to explode inside her chest. Apollon delicately started to lie her down on the bed while never breaking the kiss. Yui moved her hands to the back of his neck and slowly traced them down Apollon's sculpted back.

It felt right being in his arms and feeling his warmth. Yui felt safe and loved more then she felt nervous. Of course she would tense up a bit every time she felt Apollon move his hands along her body, but then she would be at ease. Yui ran her fingers through Apollon's hair while he kissed her neck. Every kiss and every gentle bite kept her wanting more. He started to lower the top of her dress but was stopped by Yui's grip around his wrist. He leaned back and looked down at her.

"Are you okay Fairy?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm just…nervous."

"I promise it will be okay."

Reassured by Apollon's gentle voice, Yui nodded her head and smiled. Apollon leaned back down and pressed his lips against hers. The night was only beginning for the two. They had hours to become one and savor the ecstasy of their passion. Throughout the night, they held each other, kissed one another, whispered sweet words into each others ears, and enjoyed every touch. It was a night they would both remember and treasure for the rest of their lives.

XXXX

In the morning Yui woke up next to a sleeping Apollon. She smiled at the sight and reached over to caress his face. It was then that she noticed beautiful golden vines wrapped around her arm and fingers. Her eyes went wide as she lifted herself up and checked her other arm. It had the same golden vines.

"I really am a Goddess…"

"Fairy?"

Yui looked over at Apollon who was starting to wake up. He looked over at her as his eyes then went wide with surprise. "Fairy! It really happened! You're a Goddess now!"

"Yeah, it looks like I am. It's hard to believe."

Apollon moved closer and hugged Yui. She could feel how warm he was and melted away in his embrace.

"I'm never letting you go Fairy. We'll be together forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Yui replied. Apollon leaned back and looked at her before he moved to kiss her. He then broke the kiss and smiled.

"Should we start making some children now?"

"APOLLON!" Yui said as she blushed.

Apollon laughed, "I'll take that as a not now."

Yui smiled and allowed Apollon to kiss her again. She wanted to wait to start a family. She still had so much to do on Earth, but at least now she had something stable in her future. No matter what else life had planned for her, she felt calm knowing that Apollon would be there to hold her hand along the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**^_^ The end! I hope this chapter was worth it. I'm sure some people would have liked some more details but I can't get myself to write like that o.o Haha, so hopefully what I wrote was satisfying enough.**

**I loved writing this story. It was fun while it lasted! ^_^ I decided to write it because there were so few Apollon x Yui fanfics. I might consider writing another one in the near future, so if you have any ideas let me know.**

**Reviews are welcomed! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
